powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainax
Brainax is the former Galactavore Team Leader who loves to inflict mental pain on others. Character History Early Life Brainax was originally from an unknown planet that was eventually destroyed by the Boss & ever since then, he has been plotting of one day destroying him. Galactavores Brainax was playing a board game with fellow Team Leaders Spike & Brick when the battleship arrived at the site of the Galactavores' 100th game, Earth. He was offended when Spike promptly discarded the game in response but was consoled by Brick to forget that dull game & look forward to the heart-pounding activity that awaited. Brainax watched Spike commence the game on Earth with the other Galactavores, & was shocked to see him be defeated by Earth's warriors: the Beast Guardian Rangers. Concurring with the Boss & Brick's sentiment that this newfound resistance provided an excitement to the game, Brainax noted their recent stages to have lacked in challenge having been so easily destroyed along with the prey they contained. Brainax would pit against Brick in a competition to execute the Game on Earth by the Boss, who promised a reward for the one who amused him the most. Shortly after Brick returned after being defeated by the Beast Guardian Rangers, Brainax decided to try attacking the Rangers directly. Assisted by Ameebos, he attacked Elliott & Tyra. He easily subdued Tyra, & using a device, trapped her in the body of an Ameebo, forcing Elliott to fight her. Tyra was later able to control of the body & was able to separate the device from Brainax, & Elliott was able to separate Tyra from the Ameebo. Brainax fled after the other Beast Guardian Rangers arrived. Following the Chimera's defection, both Brainax & Brick were sent by the Boss to retrieve him. Arriving on Earth, the Team Leaders sent forth the Ameebos in a violent onslaught against the first humans in their path, a group of construction workers, which soon enough led them to be confronted by the four Animen Beast Guardian Rangers. Easily overwhelming the quartet, the Team Leaders took them hostage in order to bring out the Chimera, with Brainax ordering Brent via a confiscated Cube Cell Morpher to return the Chimera in exchange for his Animen friends only for Brent to come alone before engaging them with the Beast Guardian Rangers unwavering in their refusal to sell out Marcus even as Brent was outmatched as the Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit alone. Defeating Brent, it was at this point that the Team Leaders were met by Marcus, who decided to join the fight against the Galactavores as the Chimera Ranger, joining the Red Guardian Ranger in Eagle Spirit in battle against them. Beaten back by the two human Beast Guardian Rangers, the Team Leaders were forced to retreat with Brainax using his immortal comrade as a shield in the face of the Chimera Ranger's finisher before taking their leave. Players * Viker * Wildvine * Wordjacker * Card King * Bombanau * Photosnare * Falseface *Chef Gluttone (Final Player) Prersonality Profile *Height: 205 cm (41.0 m:Giant) *Weight: 194 kg (388.0 t:Giant) *Medal Slot: Left Shoulder Powers & Abilities Normal *Brainax has great skills in fencing. *Brainax's Half Mechanical Body can make him survive in any kind of planet. Giant (Level-Up) *Brainax can shoot an Energy Ball, & a Thunder or Finger Beam from his hand. *Brainax can use Beam Tentacles grow from his body to attack. Memory Copies Galactavore Boss Ji.jpg|Boss Galactavore Team Leader Azald1.jpg|Brick Galactavore Players DSZ-Asgard.png|TBA DSZ-Hanayaida.png|TBA DSZ-Illusion.png DSZ-Jashinger.png|TBA DSZ-Omoteuria.png|TBA DSZ-Chefdon.png|Chef Gluttone Others *Fake Marcus Arsenal *'Phase Ticker' :His weapon that have two uses: Gun Mode, which can shoot bullets, charge beam shots, or a flash that makes his opponent unconscious, & Electrical Rapier Mode, which used in close range battle. *'Switch Syringe' :A syringe Brainax used once to turn Tyra into an Ameebo. *'Boltech Knuckle' ''''Notes *Brainax has to take five Level-Up Tokens in order to grow into a giant. *His backstory as a mechanical character who secretly held grudge to the main villain is similar to Frax from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Time_Force ''Power Rangers Time Force]. However, unlike Frax, we never see hints of his grudge until later. See Also *Quval - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Galactavores Category:Aliens